Frankenstein: Los crímenes de Sídney
by AHalvonik
Summary: Obra de teatro donde Sherloque tiene una segunda oportunidad para hacer lo correcto


**I ACTO: El despertar**

(En la noche del 11 de noviembre de 1960, en la cima de un edificio abandonado en Sídney, Australia, cae un rayo sobre una camilla. Un joven científico, Víctor Frankenstein, empuja de una palanca, trayendo rápidamente hacia abajo la camilla)

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Funcionó!—exclama Víctor.

(El engendro sobre la camilla comienza a levantarse, confundido)

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—piensa el engendro mientras observa la preocupación de una cara similar.

—¿Será que se acuerda de mí o que al morir murieron todos sus recuerdos?—se pregunta Víctor al observar con asombro y horror a su creación, la cual tenía el cerebro de su tío Dundee, quien había fallecido por un accidente en las minas.

(El engendro intenta hablar pero solo suelta un gruñido de frustración al no poder formar ninguna palabra y golpea la camilla. Víctor toma esto como una señal de ataque y piensa que no logró recuperar a su tío, por lo que decide huir)

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?—se pregunta el monstruo.

(El monstruo se levanta de la camilla y ve en la distancia algo que se mueve. Al acercarse, ve al frente suyo una criatura de cara pálida, ojos muertos y puntadas a lo largo de su cuerpo, por lo que, asustado, también decide huir hacia un mundo desconocido)

(Una vez afuera, bajo la luz de la luna, siente cómo va recobrando sus sentidos)

—¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme, por favor!—grita una voz en la distancia.

(El monstruo, sin saber qué estaba pasando, tiene el instinto de ir hacia esa voz. Al llegar, ve que una niña está apunto de ahogarse y la rescata)

—No te mueras—pensó el monstruo—¿qué puedo hacer para que no te mueras?

(La niña recobra la conciencia, pero al ver al monstruo, comienza a gritar. En ese momento, se ve en la distancia cómo se van acercando rápidamente hombres furiosos con antorchas que la buscaban)

(El monstruo aterrorizado, huye hacia la oscuridad de la noche hasta que escuche el silencio de la naturaleza. En su trayecto, observa una cueva y decide aislarse ahí)

—Te hemos estado esperando, amigo—dice una voz en el interior de la cueva.

—¿Q-q-quién eres?—pregunta con dificultad el monstruo.

(Emerge una figura de las sombras)

—Pensé que te acordarías de mí, Sherloque—dice el lobo.

—Sher...loque—repite el monstruo señalándose a sí mismo.

—Sí, amigo—afirma el lobo—¿No te acuerdas de mí?

—No—dice el engendro.

—Pues soy el Watson de tu Sherloque. Somos de los agentes más preciados de SHIELD—dice el lobo con una sonrisa.

 **II ACTO: (Re)incorporación del agente S**

—¡Sígueme, Sherloque!—exclama el lobo.

—¿Por qué debería seguirte?—pregunta Sherloque mientras se muere de curiosidad por saber cómo el lobo conoce su nombre.

—Si quieres probar que no eres el asesino de Justine, me acompañarás—dijo el lobo.

—¿Quién es ella?¿Cómo sabes que me acusan de eso? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre mí?—cuestiona Sherloque mientras piensa en la posibilidad de que el asesino sea el lobo.

(El lobo ríe)

—Sé que en este momento estás pensando que yo soy el asesino. Te puedo asegurar que no lo soy y no existe nadie en este mundo que quiera encontrar al asesino más que yo—responde el lobo.

—Está bien, te voy a seguir, pero si en algún momento me doy cuenta que esto es una trampa ¡estarás en problemas!—exclama Sherloque

(Sherloque lo sigue)

—¿Dónde me estás llevando?—pregunta Sherloque después de caminar durante horas.

— ¡Ya lo verás!—respondió el lobo.

(Después de un rato caminando se encuentran con una roca gigante).

—¡ Por fín! ¡Ya llegamos! Solo tengo que recordar la contraseña—exclama el lobo.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Esto es una roca! ¡Es imposible que me hayas hecho caminar solo para llegar a una roca!—exclama Sherloque mientras se enojaba cada vez más.

—¡Ya recordé! solo tenía que tocar la piedra tres veces—dice el lobo

(El lobo toca tres veces la roca y al tocarla se abre en dos dejando al descubierto un lugar subterráneo. )

—¿Qué es esto?—Sherloque pregunta.

—¡Bienvenido a "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division"!, Soy el agente K, pertenezco a esta organización secreta, nuestra misión es encontrar asesinos seriales y meterlos a prisión—dice el lobo, mientras entran al lugar subterráneo.

—¿Y yo qué hago aquí?—pregunta sorprendido Sherloque.

— Olaff, nuestro jefe, nos pidió que investigaramos a tu creador el doctor Frankenstein debido a que teníamos miedo del monstruo que estaba creando, pero al ver que eras uno de los nuestros y que te han estado inculpando injustamente creemos que la asesina tiene una conexión contigo y por eso está haciendo esto—responde el agente K.

—¿Conexión conmigo? Eso es imposible—dice Sherloque.

—Si quieres saber más sobre esto necesito que me acompañes a la siguiente habitación—le dijo el agente K.

(Sherloque y el agente K salen del cuarto y se dirigen al siguiente, entran en una habitación y en ella solamente hay una computadora con una microSD)

—Adelante, agarra la MicroSD, tiene un mensaje para ti—dice el agente K.

—Creo que hay un video—dice Sherloque, mientras poner a reproducir el video.

El video dice lo siguiente:

"En los últimos días han ocurrido una oleada de asesinatos, se cree que la asesina es Aida Willis, ella es una asesina serial. Su misión, Sherloque, si usted decide aceptarla, será encontrar a Aida y llevarla ante la justicia, tendrá como compañero al agente K. Si usted o algún miembro de su equipo es capturado o muerto, la Secretaría negará tener conocimiento

de sus acciones. Este mensaje se autodestruirá en cinco segundos".

—Está bien, acepto la misión, siento que es mi deber vengar la muerte de personas inocentes—dijo Sherloque, el agente S.

 **III ACTO: La misión**

(La agencia capta, con su sistema de vigilancia, el último avistamiento de Aida, en donde se le ve entrando a las mismas minas en donde murió Sherloque. Los agentes K y S, una vez sabido la ubicación de la asesina deciden ponerse en marcha y se montan al Lobomovil.) (Suena música heroica de fondo)

(Llegados al lugar abandonado, los escombros habían sido despejados, entran ambos con sus linternas)

—Estar aquí me da una mala sensación—dice Sherloque.

(Ante un silencio prolongado, Sherloque no recibe respuesta por parte de Watson, quien solo sigue caminando)

—¿Watson? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?—dice Sherloque, mientras siguen caminando por la mina.

(De pronto, el agente S recibe un golpe en la cabeza y cae inconsciente)

—¿Qué está pasando?—se pregunta Sherloque al despertar atado a una silla.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué estás haciendo Watson? ¿Por qué estás parado junto a Aida?—exclama Sherloque, impactado por lo que estaba viendo.

(Watson no responde ante las palabras de Sherloque, parece inmóvil como un zombie)

—Por fin nos encontramos—dice Aida riéndose.

—¿Ves en dónde estamos?—pregunta retóricamente Aida—aquí es donde todo empezó.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunta Sherloque.

—Aquí murió mi padre, era todo lo que tenia, mi mundo, tú me lo arrebataste y si yo no tengo a nadie, tú tampoco—dice Aida.

—Pero, ¿por qué te desquitas conmigo? No sé quién es tu padre si quiera—replica Sherloque.

—Él era uno de tus empleados, aquí en las minas, y murió el día del "accidente", el cual tú ocasionaste—dice Aida.

—¡¿Qué?! No hice nada, fue un accidente, te lo juro. Y si no lo fue, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que sucedió—exclama Sherloque.

—¡Mentiras! No es coincidencia que seas el único sobreviviente—replica Aida.

—No lo entiendes, yo morí, pero de alguna forma regresé, tienes que creerme y parar, personas inocentes están muriendo—dice Sherloque—¡Watson haz algo!

—Él no te puede escuchar, está bajo mi control, no hará nada salvo que yo se lo ordene—dice Aida.

—¿Qué le has hecho?—pregunta Sherloque.

—Lo encontré en el bosque, al principio era un hombre lobo, pero luego de borrarle la memoria y convertirlo en un lobo permanentemente, lo convertí en mi arma personal y en un doble espía; gracias a él he estado un paso delante de la agencia que tanto ha tratado de atraparme. Así caíste directo a mi trampa—explica Aida.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?—pregunta Sherloque.

(Aida sacando una pistola de su bolsillo, apunta a Watson)

—Quiero que sepas lo que hice y lo que haré. Mi venganza está por ser completada. Uno a uno mataré a todos tus seres queridos y serás el último en morir para que sientas cada una de sus muertes, te sentirás impotente porque no podrás hacer nada al respecto, y de este modo, sentirás lo que yo sentí—dice Aida.

(Aida le dispara en la cabeza a Watson)

—¡NOOOOOO!—grita Sherloque—¡Pagarás por eso! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Morirás! ¡No descansaré hasta atraparte!

—Veremos—dice Aida, camino a la salida.

(Aida sale de la mina y aprieta un botón que, detonando una bomba, bloquea la entrada de la mina, en lo que Sherloque queda atrapado)


End file.
